destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaskhi
Shaskhi, are known, as a concept, to anyone who's versed in the Petra System. Among the general populace, who remain largely uninterested in what they call, often quite coarsely, "myths". However, on the level of the Gods who inhabit the Golden Palace, the Shaskhi are not only real, but play a real part in inter-system politics. Shaskhi are powerful enough to the point where they can converse with Enforcers, and ask to be allowed past their barriers. Even Ancient Gods, often, do not have this privilege. Shaskhi rarely deal with mortals, even less commonly than Ancients do. Shaskhi are, like Ancients, not required to take on a physical form of any kind. But, often do, for the convenience of lesser beings. In fact, according to Rhahamiir, the Shaskhi known as Babel began a trend for the Shaskhi, popularizing the idea of taking on the form of a symbol that they believe best represents them. However, this is not a universal trend, and should not be expected. Babel, the Judge Babel is an older Shaskhi, having lived for a time longer even than Siskar. Babel is known among Gods of most stripes as the system that judges the evil and the righteous. However, he only deals in substantial cases. He does not judge mortals, and most lower tiers of Gods. Typically, his judgement only falls on Elders and Ancients. Babel is often cold and calculating. This combination of traits and role match well with his method of gaining power. When he imprisons someone, he cuts their Mana regeneration down to the point where they can only keep themselves alive. The extra is fed into Babel, himself. He also has a spell that is used to call individuals into his judgement. This spell, when cast, also feeds him. Babel is typically represented by a sword, whose handle is in the shape of a scale. Eons ago, before the Uares were born, and around the time when the Dragons had begun their ascent into supremacy, Babel was worshiped and praised by countless races and species. For most of his life, he's been a God of judgement. In addition, he was also, before becoming a Shaskhi, an Arbiter-type God. Although, it is unknown where he acted as an Arbiter. Ziij'Ki, the Starving Vengeance Ziij'Ki is the mother of the Ancient of Emotion, Nahkinaal. Ziij'Ki's title from eons ago was "the Three Headed Vengeful One". According to eons old documentation, and a first hand account in the form of Babel, Ziij'Ki once was forced to save the known expanse, because of a figure that was similar to Amndra. This figure's name has been lost to history, but they were comparable in power to Amndra. Ziij'Ki wasn't much more powerful than this figure, however, Ziij'Ki won that battle of power by devouring the dead of the thousands of dead worlds. This great feast was what tipped the scale. She did not kill the figure, instead devouring them whole, forcing Ziij'Ki's body to go into a comatose state. When she awoke, centuries later, she had gained the title mentioned above, and further had gained the title of Shaskhi. Nowadays, Ziij'Ki is the patron of those who wish to inflict horrifying vengeance upon the worst wrongdoers. And, despite her stance on the subject, she's often followed by habitual murderers and cannibals. Hiuul, of the Ethereal Sunrise Hiuul is the creator of the Spiritkin, and she acts as the motivation for the Nightkin being created. Hiuul and her younger sister, Nyxa, are technically supposed to be the same age. However, Nyxa's Shadow magic completely halted her body's aging processes. Technically, both of them are about 15,000-16,000 years old, however, Nyxa's body is only a few thousand years old. Hiuul is able to wield Light magic, and most of its derivatives, to a legendary extent, so much so that even Dramae would blush. Most of what we know about Hiuul is from the few tomes written about her by her followers. Including the name of her organization, which bears a striking resemblance to the Tower Knights, called the Guardians of the Ethereal Sunrise. These are people who wish to bring her message to the masses, while ensuring the safety of the Realms they reside on. Hiuul is known for her generosity and kindness, but isn't incapable of defending herself. Before she vanished, she had plenty of worlds under her influence, with her cause gaining more members by the day. Unfortunately, much like many powerful Gods, she's fallen victim to Amndra, and has thus been removed from the lives of her followers. It remains to be seen if she'll ever resurface.